


Special Delivery

by ahunmaster



Series: God AU [13]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Human, Cunnilingus, F!Red Alert, F/F, Fondling, Kissing, Lesbians, One Shot, Orgasm, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Pairings, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:29:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8375701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Strika came to deliver something to Red Alert from Megatron.  But there's nothing stopping her from helping out another goddess if they require her 'help'.





	

 

"S-Strika..."

 

Primus, she could not stop herself from shivering at the voice.  The sweet, affectionate, kindly voice moaning out her name.

 

She could ignore the hard stone under her knees as she continued with her dedicated work on the other.

 

"S-Strika... Strika... Strika, Strika, Strika-!"

 

She was so beautiful.  The goddess in her arms was more beautiful than anyone she had ever seen.  And here she was, barely covered in a thin slip that did little to hide her body.  Normally the Goddess of Life would be in more modest clothing, especially when she was seeing others.

 

But no... not today.  Strika had been sent by Megatron to deliver something to the Goddess (Red often asked for a personal delivery and Megatron just loved teasing her about her relationship with the Goddess) only to find the Goddess waiting for her in her home with nothing but said slip on and the other begging for the minor goddess to make the past hectic week disappear.

 

And she was more than willing to get on her knees and serve the Goddess of Life.  Megatron had given her time to make her 'delivery'.  She was within her right to 'assist' another God.

 

With the goddess pressed against the wall, her legs wrapped around Strika's shoulders as she ate out the other's pussy, Strika felt the other start to shiver harder before she tasted the orgasm as it spilled into her lips.

 

"S-!  S-Strika~" Strika had to move to help the Goddess stay somewhat standing on shaky legs.

 

"Are you alright, Red Alert?"

 

"...Yes... Yes.  Yes, I'm alright." Strika could see the other grasping at her shoulders as if to ask for more.

 

"Do you require any further service from me?"

 

"Oh..." Red Alert leaned in to kiss her.  "If you do not mind..."

 

"My Lord has told me to ensure that you received your delivery and only return once it was delivered in proper fashion."

 

The Goddess looked to the side where the package was sitting on a side table of her hallway.  "Surely I am too busy at the moment to have it delivered now."

 

"Then I have time." Strika grinned with a wicked upturned corner.

 

"Perhaps you could lend me some assistance in my bedroom?"

 

Strika kissed her Goddess before pulling her up into her arms, carrying her without any trouble and laying her hand between the wet thighs.  "If that is what you require of me, I will gladly offer my assistance."

 

Red Alert smiled before gasping as the hand began to rub at her sensitive clit.  Strika kissed the other's hair when she buried her head into her neck as they began to make their way into the more private area of Red's home.

 

If they were moving to her bedroom, then Red must have had her little collection of 'toys' out to be used.

 

Strika chuckled as she pressed a finger into Red's wet entrance, causing the other to moan and coo into her neck.  It must have been a very long day for Red is she was asking for her toys so quickly.

 

But she didn't mind.  She liked playing with Red's 'toys'.  And she also liked it when Red played with her 'toys' as well.

 

Looked like Lugnut was going to have to do his job without her tonight.  There was no way she was getting out of the Goddess's house before tomorrow.

 

She doubted Red Alert would even let her.

 

END


End file.
